Reclaiming Tecna
by tecnawinx90
Summary: After losing an awful battle against the latest threat to Magix,Tecna is dying.The doctors on Zenith,where magic is limited, patch her up,but she is now more artificial flesh and bone than fairy.But without her memory,will she ever truly be herself again?
1. Prologue

**Okay, I know. I'm starting another story without finishing the ones I have started first. Again.**

**But as of now, I am having trouble starting chapter.....what is it now? 4? of Frozen....and I shall wait until I complete that to look back and write more on Hidden Truths. **

**I read an awesome book today.....The Adoration of Jenna Fox, and it inspired me to write this, a story based on that book but Winx-ified and different. And about Tecna. So....well, enjoy this prologue, and the rest of the chapters _will_ be longer.  
**

* * *

Darkness.

All was darkness.

A void of....emptiness, surrounding me, engulfing me.

Calling to me.

It threatened to swallow me up, to suck me into it's endless depths and not relinquish its hold until all the life was drained out of me, everything that made me _me_ was gone for good.

A monster.

A monster with no physical shape, no mind, a part of my once barely-existant imagination.

But if this was part of my imagination, how was it so real?

Real enough to drag me down into a quagmire of thoughts, memories, all muddy and blurred. Real enough to be sucking the life from me.

Real enough to kill.

Somehow, somewhere, I knew I was not consious, knew that this was part of my feverish dreams.

I tried to listen to that part, but the darkness, the vast vacuum was too strong.

I spiraled down,

down,

down,

down..............

And then, though the misty haze that was my mind, a light.

It was bright, brighter than I remembered the sun being. I swam towards the light, my aching limbs struggling to pull me out of the depths of this murky swamp.

I was nowhere near free yet.

But I could be.

One last stroke........one more foot........

I broke the surface, and my eyes blinked open.


	2. Chapter 1

**So....chapter 1. Chapter 1. I'll write some more either tomorrow or....next week. Enjoy!**

* * *

I stare at the pristine white tiled ceiling, so unfamiliar. Various beeps and blips come from machines around me. I infer that I am in a hospital, a....place where the injured, sick, and ailing are treated or comforted. But why?

I rotate my head to my right, blinking at the unfamiliar face that swims into my still-blurry vision. Orange hair, glasses......I feel as if I should know this person, but I don't. He appears to know me, though. Very well, too, by the look of overwhelming relief on his face.

"Tecna! You're awake!" he says, his tone of voice implying that he is very, very grateful. Tecna? Is that my name?

I feel a need to respond, to talk, to speak to him, but I cannot summon the energy to perform this simple task into my vocal cords. Instead, a strange, harsh moaning, grating sound escapes my lips. The stranger looks startled, but then approaches me carefully.

"Tec? It's me. It's Timmy. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you. Trust me." he tells me, but I do not know this person. Why.....

Inside of me, deep down, I feel a need to embrace this Specialist with carrot-coloured hair. Something says, "He is a friend. More than a friend. Trust him", but I am not sure who to trust. I cannot talk, can barely move my head. I am useless. Wait.....something about that memory. How did I know that this boy was a.....what was it? A Specialist. What are they? I am sure I have heard the term used before. But I cannot grasp the frayed strands of my mind, cannot connect fact to memory.

Now a gaggle of girls come in, their faces lined with endless worry. Everything here is.....high-tech. The fact comforts me, gives me a sense of......home. For some reason I cannot place, the faces of these girls trigger a memory as well. Just a word. Winx.

"Tecna!!! You...you're.....you're awake!!" the girl with deep, deep purple-blue eyes wailed. Why was she crying? I do not understand. I almost remember her.......but differently. Younger, definitely, and more....carefree. Now she looks like the others, carrying the entire universe on her shoulders.

"You were.....in a coma for a year. After we...lost the battle. Don't worry, though. We did defeat Zoigon. Eventually." the girl in blue with red hair stated. I assume that these words were supposed to mean something to me. But the only thing that registers is _coma. One year_. An entire year of my life, though I do not remember it, gone. Then I realize that I cannot remember _anything_. Nothing. My mind is blank, with only faint memories still leaving ghostly images. I do not remember these people.

A doctor with a clipboard comes in. Like everything else in this hospital, he is dressed in white. A golden nameplate catches the light, but I cannot read the letters.

"How are you doing today, Miss Tecna? I see that you're awake. Let me explain what happened......but first, a warning. It is a pretty terrible truth that I need to tell you. If at any point you want me to stop, just shake your head," I nodded my agreement.

"Firstly. You and the rest of the Winx Club were battling Zoigon, at the time a major threat to the Magix Dimension. Do you remember this?"

I shake my head. "Do you remember anything?" Once again I shake my head, no. "Very well.....you are a fairy. The fairy of technology. This planet, Zenith, is your home. So....you lost the battle. Zoigon was mainly targeting here, Zenith, so he was trying to get you to weaken"

"The other Winx had a few minor injuries. But you.......I won't go into details. We shall just say that you were.....very badly wounded,"

"We tried the best we could to preserve you. But some of your injuries were so bad......well. We saved about half of your skin and all of your vital organs. Except.....your brain was shutting down. We preserved your memories and intelligence in specially grown tissues. We could only save about 40% of your original brain. You still have your memories, though they will take some time to resurface. And your brain, your mind is still there, only some of it is in a different carrier than the original. We-" I shook my head to stop him. Whoever Tecna was....whoever _I_ had been....only 40% still remained. That little. 40%. Only.......

I do not remember everybody leaving the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts, my 40% brain, and the expanse of whiteness. Although sleep was the last thing on my mind right now, after a year of it, I sank into it unconsiously, more of a habit than anything else. But still words floated around my head......_injuries.....battle............40%............._


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay. I honestly think that I went a little insane after reading two depressing, but really good books recently. Anyway, this is chapter 2. I am very happy that I have thought of a completely non-morbid way to end this story. And I apologize if it seems as if Tecna is regaining her memory too quickly, but....I really want to get to the ending and have people realize that this really isn't as depressing as it sounds. Actually, I might just write the end before I finish the rest of the story.....well, even though this is short, I hope you enjoy how....well....non-depressing it is compared to the other chapters.**

* * *

In my dream, there was....white. Like the hospital, only.....different. More refreshing, and less harsh.

There was also me.

Me as I used to be, whole, and with a sparkling light in my eyes.

A fairy.

I stand facing her, this other me who is a stranger, yet closer than anyone can ever have imagined. Who was I, back then? Was I kind? Would I have liked to have known me?

She steps closer.

I stand entranced by this image of myself, hair down beyond my shoulders, sparkling teal eyes full of life and mystery. A pair of violet wings sprouting from my back.

_Enchantix_, I thought, not knowing how I knew this.

And my other self speaks.

_ "Don't be afraid. I am here. And....I will help you regain your memory. One puzzle piece at a time, or so they say on Earth"_ A light laugh escapes her lips, clear and sparkling......like an advertisement for seltzer water, a drink on Earth. ....Once again, scraps of memory return.

_ "Now, __**remember**__...." _she says, and as her eyes bore into mine, she reaches out and touches my hand, one pale, elegant finger brushing my wrist. And.....

_First a face. The girl from today, the one who seemed uncomfortable around all the machinery. Brown hair, and deep, rich green eyes. She was the eternal optomist, the fairy of nature._

_ Flora. That was her name. Flora. Flashes of memory......_

_Trying to make nature and technology work in harmony with Charmix power. A cup of tea after a hard day. The Voice of Nature that, over time, everybody learned to hear, except me. Alfea's headmistress, Ms. Ferragonda, becoming a tree. Flora gaining her Enchantix after saving her sister from the polluted backwards-running waterfall of the Black Willow. Every memory, everything I ever knew about Flora comes flooding back. _

The rush of memory is unnerving, and it takes a few moments for me to get a sense of where everything is again. I look at myself from the past, the serene fairy I used to be, and smile slightly. "Thank you" I say, the first words that have passed my lips since I woke up. _Flora_. I needed to find her, to talk to her. I just hope that my other memories will return just as quickly. I do not know if I can go through life without an identity for much longer.


End file.
